Where I Belong
by Freelancer21
Summary: Set after Episode 9 of Season 3. Daryl has left the group to be with Merle, but after the events at Yellow Jacket Creek, he decides to go back to the prison. How will Carol react?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This fic is set after Episode 9 of Season 3. Daryl has left the group to be with Merle, but after the events at Yellow Jacket Creek, he decides to go back to the prison. How will Carol react?

English is not my first language. Sorry if I made mistakes... ;-)

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

As he neared the prison, followed by Merle, Daryl was lost in his thoughts.

He was going back home.

Carol and the others had told him several times how important to them he was. How he was part of their family.

Until now, he hadn't really believed it. Yeah, they said that, yeah, they meant it. But deep down, he had always felt like an outsider. He had never let himself think he was worth being a part of their group.

It was no wonder; he'd never had a family. Never belonged anywhere. All he'd ever had to rely on was his simple-minded piece of shit of a brother.

He had known for a while now that Merle was no good for him. Of course he did. But knowing and KNOWING were two different things. He'd always thought he deserved no more. That he was so damaged that he could never have any better.

Earlier that day, after helping that family at Yellow Jacket Creek and then seeing his older brother ready to take what little they had, he had made his decision. He had let go of something. What exactly, he didn't know. Maybe he'd just finally understood that he could live according to his own code, his own values. He knew then he wasn't anything like his brother and could never be like him.

He was done being his sidekick.

He was his own man now.

A free man at last. A free man happily going back to a prison.

He couldn't help but grin at the irony of it.

"What's so funny, baby brother?"

Daryl immediately sobered.

"Nothin'."

Thankfully Merle didn't press the matter further and the younger man went back to his thinking.

When he'd pointed his crossbow at Merle earlier, he'd known he had to get back to the prison. Where he belonged.

Helping these people, being with them, that was what he was meant to do.

Acknowledging that fact at last, he knew that he had to face something else he'd avoided from looking in the face.

Of course, he knew there was a special bond between he and Carol, he wasn't stupid. Damaged people attracted damaged people. He had known that for weeks, months even. But until now he hadn't wanted to put a name on those feelings. Was it love?

He snorted. Like he would know what that was if it hit him in the face.

But did he have to put a tag on what he felt? All he knew was that Carol was patient, kind, caring, funny, wise, bright, understanding… beautiful.

Not his usual type, no. Before the outbreak, they would never have noticed each other: the scared, beaten housewife and the angered redneck. But things were what they were now and there was not point in cowardice. He needed her to know she was special to him.

Well, she probably knew. The whole group knew. They were already acting like a couple, except for the physical part. Which he wouldn't mind, now that he'd wrapped his mind around it. That was the easy part, the part he knew about.

He hadn't been sure he was good enough for her, though. Or if he could take the risk of opening his heart.

What if he lost her after letting her in? The pain would be unbearable.

He had lost Carol several times already. He'd though she was dead. Had even buried her. He'd more of less coped with that, having no choice but to move on. But what if he gave her his whole heart and she died? She would take it with her and he would become the shell of a man.

Was it a risk he could take?

Could he not take it?

Right now, knowing she was out there, without his protection, drove him nuts and he couldn't wait to get back to her.

After hours of walking, the end of the journey was finally in sight and Daryl thought he'd never been so glad to see chain link fences.

"Hey kid," he greeted Carl as he neared the gate.

The boy smiled.

"Daryl! You're back!" he exclaimed.

Behind him, Merle snorted.

"So what now, boy, you're the new sheriff in town? They could find nobody out of diapers to wear the hat?"

Ignoring the remark, Carl opened the first gate and the two brothers quickly got inside. Seeing Rick running toward them, Daryl wasted no time and, using his crossbow, hit Merle hard enough on the head to see him crumble at his feet. Hurriedly, the younger man grabbed all of his brother's weapons.

"Daryl!" Rick exclaimed as he opened the second gate. He glanced at the man on the ground before meeting his friend's gaze. "We'll have to put him in a cell," he declared. "We'll figure this out later."

Daryl agreed.

"Better tie him up while he's down."

A moment later it was done and the two men looked at each other.

"Glad you're back," Rick said, putting a hand on Daryl's shoulder, who nodded again.

"Everybody ok?" Daryl asked as evenly as possible, scanning the grounds. No sign of Carol.

"Yes, we're all fine."

"How's Lil' Ass Kicker?"

Rick smiled proudly.

"Eating like a horse and sleeping like a rock, as Hershel put it."

A corner of Daryl's mouth lifted a little. "Good."

He'd only been gone for two days and already it felt like ages.

"You should go inside and see C… everybody," Rick told him. "We'll talk afterwards."

"I'll help you take Merle to a cell before I do. Maybe it would be better if I were there when he woke up."

Daryl started to bend down to grab his brother's ankles, but Rick stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'll take him inside with Glenn. Go."

Daryl sighed inwardly. He had spent all the trek back thinking of seeking Carol again, but now that he was there, he was getting cold feet.

Slowly, he walked up to the prison's entrance, nodding to Glenn and Maggie's hellos from up the guard tower. How come he was so nervous about seeing her again?

Back when they had parted, he had told Rick that she would understand. But now he wasn't so confident after all.

Truth was, he didn't know how she felt about him now. How had she reacted to his departure?

Had she even cared?

Damn, he knew she did, and that was why he was worried.

The fact that their relationship was a sane one, a healing one, never ceased to amaze him. How could Carol, for one, be so strong and keep on smiling despite the hardship and the loss of her beloved daughter? How could she even be friends with him, after all the crap he'd told her while he was dealing with Sophia's death?

How could she be the only person that had ever believed in him?

If she took back her friendship, if she couldn't forgive him, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

And it scared him to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carol was cradling Judith, trying to coax her into sleep, trying not to see the words "Lil' Ass Kicker" scribbled on her makeshift bed. They reminded her too much of Daryl.

He'd been gone for two whole days now. She still expected to see him everywhere she turned, his mocking smile, messy hair, ready to utter a wise-crack. He'd been her rock since Sophia's disappearance and his absence caused an immense void in her life, her mind, her heart.

She knew why he'd done what he had, but still a part of her felt a little hurt. It was selfish of her to think that way, but she couldn't help it. She knew that abusers got into your head and that leaving them behind wasn't an easy thing to do. Ed had died almost a year prior, and during that time she had changed a lot. She knew how bad he'd been for her. But still, to this day, she wasn't sure she'd be able to send him to hell if he came back. Sad, but true. And she knew it was the same for Daryl when it came to Merle. Realizing he deserved more that the grief his brother gave him was something he'd have to do for himself.

Still, she'd have hoped that he would have chosen her over Merle. She sighed. Why would he, in fact? Her feelings for him ran much deeper than friendship, but what about him? How did he feel about her? Responsible, perhaps?

She would never know.

She blinked back tears.

Eager to stop thinking about him, she wandered to her cell, still holding Judith. But it was no use. There, on her bed, her eyes fell on his poncho. She had washed and folded the rest of his clothes neatly in case he should ever return, but that piece of fabric she just couldn't do the same with. Instead, she had kept it on her bed. His scent still lingered on it and she has spent the last two nights wrapped in it for comfort.

It had been of little use.

She missed him terribly.

"Carol!" Beth shouted as she suddenly came running into cell block C.

Carol raised her head, immediately alarmed. She held a dozing Judith a little tighter and exited her cell.

"I'm here! What's going on?" she asked, ready to spring into action.

But Beth smiled reassuringly as she came closer.

"Daryl. He's back!" she announced, a big grin on her face.

Carol's heart was pounding. Daryl was back? Had she heard correctly?

"Where?" she managed to ask.

"Outside. He's talking with Rick."

Carol put a hand over her mouth, emotions swirling inside her.

"Oh, my God, is he alright?"

Beth nodded and took the baby from Carol.

"Yes. He's with Merle."

"Merle? I thought Rick… never mind. I don't care."

Beth smiled knowingly. Like the rest of the group, she knew how close she and Daryl had gotten, but Carol didn't mind. She was done being afraid of what other people though of her, done hiding her true feelings.

"Go, I'll watch her."

Carol nodded, a little dazed. Daryl was back.

Back.

"Thank you," she said to the young woman with a smile, before hurrying towards the exit of the cell block.

She didn't have to go very far. Before she could get outside, the door opened and there he was, standing in front of her. Carol's heart did a somersault. Daryl. Her hero, her Prince Charming, her Lancelot. Even in the dim light, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes as he looked at her silently.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

At first she thought about playing it cool, but something had changed in her these past days. They had almost lost each other many times before.

But this had been different. Knowing that he was out there, alive, unaware how she felt about him… It was unbearable.

Stifling a sob, Carol closed the distance between them. She couldn't resist and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with all her might. For the longest second, he didn't move. But Carol knew he wasn't used to this kind of display of affection. So she rested her head on his shoulder and waited, breathing him in, still having a hard time believing he was actually there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry, this one is a little short... more coming soon! Thanks so much for reading! :-)

Chapter 3

Daryl stopped breathing. His heart might have stopped, too, for all he knew.

Carol was in his arms. And it wasn't a dream.

Did it mean she wasn't angry with him?

Hesitantly, he hugged her back. This felt good, he realised as he lowered his cheek to hers.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" she said against his chest after a while.

Daryl closed his eyes, allowing himself to revel in the feel of her body against his. His voice gravelly, he murmured to her ear:

"I'm sorry. He's an ass, but I couldn't leave him."

Without letting go, Carol pulled back a little and looked him squarely in the eye.

"I wouldn't have expected any less of you," she said firmly.

He studied her.

"Really? You're not mad?

"No," she replied, a little smile playing on her lips.

Relieved, Daryl watched her. She really did seem to mean it. He felt as though a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

She got him, as crazy as it sounded. She was probably the only person who'd ever had.

"Wouldn't have left for nobody else, you know," he said gently, forcing himself to meet her eyes.

"Good," Carol replied, fighting tears but trying to keep her tone light. "I couldn't bear it if you pulled a stunt like that again."

Daryl's throat went tight. Truth was, he couldn't imagine ever willingly leaving her again.

"I know the feeling," he replied, now averting his eyes from Carol's penetrating gaze.

Sometimes he felt as though she could read his mind and right here, right now, he wasn't ready for her to know the intensity of his feelings for her. First, he needed some time to sort them out, to figure how he would tell her what she meant to him.

He felt Carol's arms tighten around him.

"Daryl, I -" she began, but she stopped abruptly when noises coming from nearby made them jump.

In a flash, they separated and went for their weapons. They breathed a sigh of relief when they realised it was only Hershel and Axel coming to greet their friend.

"Hey, son! I'm happy to see you," the old man told Daryl.

As he spoke, with one last smile, Carol went back inside the cell block. Daryl's eyes followed her until she disappeared.

_Tonight_, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one… I'll update soon!

Chapter 4

Later that evening, as Carol was ending her shift atop the tower, she heard someone coming. She didn't have to turn around to know who that was. Deaf, blind, she would recognise him.

They hadn't had a chance to see much of each other since his return and she was happy to have a few moments alone with him now. Happy that he would seek her out.

"Hey," he said.

Carol turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey," she replied. Her pulse sped up at the mere sight of him. She felt like a teenager looking at her first crush when he was close. When had this relationship gotten beyond friendship exactly? She didn't know. Didn't care, either.

He was wearing his poncho; the very one she had kept on her bed for the past two days. She blushed. Oh my. He must have been looking for it, had thought she might have it in her cell. Surely he had realised why she had taken it. But still, he had came to her tonight. Must be a good sign, right?

"I thought Glenn was the one taking my place," she said to hide her trouble.

Daryl went to stand directly beside her. He looked around at the yard before replying.

"He's not happy with me. Because of Merle. Thought it would help smooth things out if I took his shift and let him spent time with his girlfriend."

Carol smiled in the fading light. Probably the longest sentence she'd ever heard him speak. Was he nervous or something?

"Very nice of you."

He looked away.

"I guess."

Carol shifted a little so he couldn't see her grin. He was so cute, in his own badass, scruffy way. Once more, raising her eyes to the darkening sky, she thanked God to have returned him to her. All this hoping and praying, it had paid off after all.

"It's a beautiful night," she said as she gathered the courage to speak what was on her mind.

"Yeah."

"Hasn't rained in a while."

"Yeah," he repeated.

There, the Daryl she knew. Again, Carol couldn't help a little smile from playing on her lips. How glad she was to have a chance to be with him like this again.

"I see you found your poncho," she told him, surprising even herself.

"Yeah. Now I smell like a girl," he grumbled, but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

The corners of her mouth lifted.

"Sorry," she said, clearly not meaning it.

Daryl locked his green eyes into her and smiled a little.

Oh dear, how she loved him.

He had left without knowing how she felt about him. What if she died tomorrow? Tonight? The Governor could attack any minute.

She had to say it, say what was in her heart.

"It reminded me of you," she blurted out.

He didn't reply and once again scanned their surroundings. Carol didn't press him. Daryl was no fool; in fact, he was one of the brightest, most observant people she'd ever met. She was certain he knew full well what the implications of what she'd just admitted were. But this was new territory for him and she wasn't going to pressure him.

A few seconds later, he turned his head to look at her.

"Sorry again about leaving. You sure you forgive me?"

Carol could easily see the uncertainty in his eyes and it broke her heart. They were both damaged people alright. She put her hand on his forearm and nodded.

"I'm sure. You did what was right according to your code."

Daryl slowly shook his head in amazement.

"You're quite a piece of work, lady."

They both chuckled, remembering how angry he'd been the last time he'd told her that.

They watched the few walkers wandering around the prison for a moment. Carol had more to say, but they weren't going anywhere. For now, it felt good only to feel his warmth against her sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is it! Thanks for reading! ;-)

Chapter 5

His story about Glenn was bullshit. He couldn't care less about the guy's feelings towards him, he thought, before sighing inwardly.

That wasn't true. He actually did care about Glenn and hoped things could be patched up. But that wasn't his main reason for coming up here tonight.

Truth was, he wanted time with his girl, too.

He watched Carol from the corner of his eye. Damn, he'd missed her. Cute as a button, but so strong.

He marvelled at how easy it was to be with her. Right now, he felt good. Happy. Things he'd never expected to feel during a zombie apocalypse. Or ever.

They were all so focused on survival… survival for what? What was the point if they didn't grab every good thing that came their way? Signing around a fire with friends? Laughing? Holding a baby?

Spending time with the woman you… loved?

He'd been a lot of things in his life: beaten, rejected, alone, lost. But loved? Never.

Not until the world ended. Not until he found her.

He could lose her any day and it tore him apart. And still, he was here with her tonight, alone, too scared to tell her how much he cared for her. Hadn't she just told him she loved him, too? Because he didn't think Carol slept with one of T-Dog's t-shirts, or with Dale's hat. But she had spent her nights with his poncho.

It said a lot.

What now? Did he have the courage to tell her how dear she was to him? That those days when he'd thought she was dead were there worst of his life?

Was he ready for more? Did he still have time to wonder? Would tomorrow be the day the Governor retaliated?

He knew full well what could happen then.

Carol's thoughts must have taken the same way his did, because she asked, pensively:

"Do you think the Governor will attack us?"

Daryl sighed, stole a glance at her.

"I'm pretty sure he will. I just hoped I could make it back…" He hesitated. "… before he did."

Good Lord, he'd almost said "back to you."

"I used to say life was so short… And did nothing about it," Carol said softly. "Now that it is even shorter, I…"

Slowly, she put her hands on his arms and turned him to face her. Weak in the knees, he let her.

"Maybe you just feel responsible of me," she murmured. "Maybe you need me on some level. Maybe I'm you friend. But to me, you're much more than that."

He instinctively took a step back, but she stepped forward, not letting go of him. His blood was pounding to his ears. Was she going to kiss him or something?

As though she had read his mind, she raised her hands to his cheeks and looked intently into his eyes.

"Would it be so terrible if I kissed you?" she whispered.

His mouth moved to say 'no", but no sound came out. Carol must have understood, though, because she slowly leaned in and tenderly pressed her lips against his.

Her kiss didn't last long and she started to pull back. But he didn't let go of her. He liked her just where she was.

His heart was pounding like crazy, but it was time to make a man of himself.

Hesitantly, he drew her tightly into his arms. She felt so small and fragile. Gently, he caressed her hair, then ran his hand up and down her back. Carol wrapped herself around him. She sighed softly.

Heaven.

After a moment, Daryl cleared his throat. He had to tell her now or he wouldn't ever do it.

"You mean a great lot to me, too," he began, his voice low. "I… When I though you were dead, there was this giant gap inside me. You… you believe in me. You're an amazing woman. I want to protect you, and I wanted to protect Sophia…"

His voice broke.

Carol raised her head to look at him. Tenderly, she pressed her hand on his cheek.

"Sophia gave you an amazing gift," she told him, her eyes shining. "Looking for her, you've earned our respect, our love. You opened your heart. Because of her, you allowed yourself to care. Yes, you got hurt. But you survived. Who would you be today if it weren't for her? Where would you be?"

He only looked at her pensively and she went on.

"Maybe God sent her to save you, Daryl. So you could save me, too. After she disappeared, you gave me hope. What you did for her, risking your life daily… I could never thank you enough. And after a while, because of your faith, because of your support, I was able to face reality. She was probably dead, somewhere. I would never see her again. You gave me courage to face that, because I knew I wasn't alone."

"Carol, I…" he rasped.

But she wasn't finished.

"I guess she saved me, too. I never thought I could be that strong, you know. I realised I wasn't the weak, useless woman Ed made me think I was. I think Sophia made you realise you weren't what your brother or parents made you believe you were, either.

I'm grateful to have had her in my life. Just as I am to have you."

They were both tearing up.

How dumb he'd been to think he owed his loyalty to Merle. This woman was everything to him.

"Thanks for being so patient and understanding with me," he told her, emotion choking his voice. "For giving me space but not letting me withdraw. Yeah, I saved your life a couple of times, but you need to know I saved mine in the process. You're the single most important person I've ever had in my life. I… I need you."

She locked her eyes to his. They reflected the same emotions he knew were in his. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers.

With this simple act, he tried to convey all that he wasn't able to say right now. He would, eventually. Until then, he had to let her know with his actions.

Afterwards, they stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long, long time.

Right where they belonged.


End file.
